


Hand in Hand

by dreizehnxiii



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreizehnxiii/pseuds/dreizehnxiii
Summary: Jack used the wrong hand for a hand job.
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 2





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HruiK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HruiK).



> A sequel to Pieces of You (posted on my Lofter). Meh, I’ll post that up here later.  
> Super duper kinky stuff.   
> Please, run for your life asap. By all means please do so before you step too far away from being normal.

他又看见了那双紫色的眼睛。  
醒来的时候他们正以一种极其亲密的姿势靠在一起。鼻尖抵着鼻尖，额头贴着额头，祖母绿的双眸对上紧闭的双眼，奥兹华尔德就这样在他眼前安静地沉睡着。脸上的细小绒毛被晨光勾勒上金边，在玫瑰色朝霞掩映下仿佛初醒时脸上带着的惺忪红晕，看起来柔软极了。  
他不由得伸出手去——  
将那颗头颅轻易地转到了背向自己的方向。  
在这样一个美好的清晨，面对着熟悉的挚友（的一部分），杰克作为一个有正常需求，并且在这方面从来都没有刻意收敛过的正常青年，正常地勃起了。

  
◆◇◆ 

  
这样下去不是办法。  
毕竟对方每天深夜都会悄悄溜上他的床。有这样热情的床伴在，他总不能再去找别人。  
但人的某些欲望是客观存在、不随意志而转移的。  
即使他夜夜梦到那双眼睛，或者正因为他每夜都会梦见那双眼睛——总之他也像每一个正常男人一样时常会产生晨勃现象或是在睡前做些什么的冲动。  
一个众所周知的事实：那对黑发的巴斯卡比鲁兄妹长相端正得超乎寻常。蕾西不见外人，但仅在他所知范围内就有起码两（或三）个人被格连的美色迷惑，甚至完全不顾对方是“格连”的身份，垂涎得明目张胆。  
这样一个积极主动且容姿美丽的床伴，如果不是以这种散装的形式出现的话，倒也还挺可爱的。  
他曾经在无法入眠的夜晚见过一只手开门进来的全过程，温柔得像生前一样，甚至在贴上他脸颊之后还来回蹭了一下，仿佛某种无意识的撒娇。

但热情过分，就有些过于死缠烂打了。  
无论是锁上的门窗还是掖紧的被窝都无法阻止对方，前·格连的身体部分总是能想办法悄无声息地贴在他身边，钻进被子里或是紧靠着任何他露在被子外的部分。  
今天的杰克也是握着奥兹华尔德的手醒来的。  
还是十指相扣。  
他抽出手的时候对方毫无反应，既不躲避也不会主动收拢，在阳光下表现得像所有普通的尸体一样。这样暧昧的动作，使得他手指任何细微的移动都会擦过对方的手指，隔着手套的布料摩挲指根和手掌。就在杰克打算用辛苦腾出来的这只手去解决某些常规问题的时候，他突然有了个不太常规的想法。  
另一个众所周知的事实：用任何借来的外物解决欲望都比用自己的手要有意思。只要那样东西在合理且舒适的范畴内。  
别人的手就是一个很合理又舒适的选择。

他们再一次十指交缠。  
这次是他主动握住奥兹华尔德的手放在自己的阴茎上。  
轻薄的丝绸手套逐渐被汗水和前液打湿，紧贴着敏感的肉茎上下滑动，热烘烘地包裹住温度略低的手指。被别人的手这样抚慰自己的欲望并不是第一次，但对方彻底没有抵抗、也完全没有任何动作倒还真是一种新奇的体验。  
是这只手曾经把他从地上扶起来，紧攥住他的手不让他坠落；也是这一只手将他的整个世界坠入阿比斯，又在他掌心放下一点希望。  
想到这一点，他围拢的手指又用力了几分，差点让那只手从汗湿的手心滑脱出去，对方一直戴着的手套也被扯脱了一截。  
布料的触感时刻提醒着他这是某件物体而非活生生的人体，莫名地令人有些不甘。他贴着那截细腻的手腕，把手指插进手背和手套之间，指尖探到柔软的指缝，转而往下扣去，来回赏玩着指根处坚硬的剑茧。  
比起湿黏的布料，还是肌肤的触感要更好一些。顺应欲望的指引，他不管不顾地抻开手套把硬得发疼的阴茎也挤进来，小幅度地摩擦着略显粗粝的掌心，忍不住泄出一声叹息。

奥兹华尔德的手指比他略微长上一些。骨节分明，指根带着握剑磨出的粗糙茧子，中指的第二个关节内侧则是长期执笔留下的平滑细茧。  
杰克的手则就线条柔和许多。他的过去或许充斥着不堪回首的谎言和无法对人提及的灰色地带，但那些经历都是些一吹就散的脆弱尘烟，或许会留下长久的阴霾，却并不会以任何直观的形式在手上体现出来。  
尤其是在他成为杰克·贝萨流士之后。没有人会期待他去执剑提笔，末等贵族家自小流落在外的三男只是一个不受重视的花瓶，一件装饰品。算不上养尊处优，但也起码不必为生计四处奔忙。  
他的掌心白腻细嫩，十指修长，指甲整齐。可是奥兹华尔德的手即使带着剑茧和墨痕，也远比他的手干净。  
有时候他会没有缘由地在夜半惊醒，满手满身的汗水像是逐渐冷却的血液，又或者是别的什么暧昧不明的液体。  
而现在那只清白干净的手被他握在手里肆意揉捏，反复摩挲着他最敏感隐私的男性器官。  
他把脸深深地埋进枕头，弓起背脊，抵住好友的掌心射出来，将那只手染上自己的颜色。  
快感顺着脊髓一路炸开窜上大脑，令人眼前一黑。

他抬起脸的时候眼前依然是一片昏暗，有一瞬间错觉自己回到了夜晚。平时钩住床帘的系绳在刚刚的高潮中被蹭掉下来落在枕边，帘幕落下彻底挡住了阳光。  
粘腻的精液糊在手套里有些不舒服，正在他抽出手指准备清理善后的时刻，那只手突然像是被灌注了生命一般，剧烈地挣动了一下。  
他下意识地反手抓去，在湿热的被窝里捉住了一段光洁滑腻的手腕。那只手起初在神经反射的作用下收拢五指，直接握住了方才软下去的那个器官，几秒后才反应过来一样胡乱挣扎着想要逃离，却被湿透的弹力布料限制了动作，反而更加刺激了紧贴在掌心的东西，才释放过的下身又有了抬起头的趋势。  
背着好友做的事似乎是被本人发现了的样子。然而不知所措的情绪也只出现了一瞬间，理智和欲望都叫嚣着为时已晚。  
他曾经想过永远不能让奥兹华尔德看到自己不堪的一面。为了活下去，为了再见蕾西一面，他做过太多那个人根本无从想象的事。连性事也是达成目的所必要的手段之一，他从未从性交这种机械的欲求交换关系中感受到过什么感情。

但这样不知能否被称为性交的、借由他人肢体完成的自我抚慰，感觉意外地好。  
他曾在深夜里看见过挚友的亡魂。伫立窗边，一如既往地安静注视着他的方向，又在和他对上视线之前飞速消失。  
那颗斫下的头颅永远不会再对他睁开眼睛。但此时此刻奥兹华尔德的灵魂必然就在这里，就在附近。或许不存在自主意识，却也还能通过手指的触感感受到自己，甚至表露出情绪。  
光是想到这一点，杰克就又硬了。  
那只不断挣动的手掌后知后觉地感受到了掌心的高热，挣扎得更厉害，几乎要脱手逃去。  
他扬起一个在友人面前习惯戴上的和煦微笑，轻声开口呼唤。  
“格连，”  
“格连，”  
“……奥兹华尔德。”  
手掌的动作僵住了。  
“奥兹华尔德，我知道你在这里。”  
——像是诱哄那些为他面具所惑的男男女女一般，娓娓开口以温柔的声音抛出请求，带着些委屈的鼻音，可怜巴巴地垂下眼帘遮住眼底的思绪。  
“我好难受，帮帮我。”  
——而奥兹华尔德从来无法拒绝他。

“哈啊，哈、……哈嗯”  
他不再压抑喘息，在昏暗的光线下变得越发肆无忌惮起来。各种体液混杂在一起浸透了手套往外渗，他索性脱下了那只碍事的手套，胡乱擦了一把就顺手将它甩在一边。掌心的手不再试图逃离，任他摆布，随着他的动作顺从地握拢成圈，只在每次顶得重了的时候条件反射地瑟缩一下，重又渐渐麻木习惯冲撞的力度。  
“奥兹华尔德？”他感受到掌中的手指极大幅度地颤抖了一下。  
死者无法说话，不会暴露秘密，也根本无从拒绝。  
所有他曾经想对他说的话，此时此刻都可以光明正大宣之于口。但话到嘴边他却一时失语，最后张口，吐出的却是捉弄对方的话语。  
“奥兹华尔德，你以前、哈啊、做过这种事吗？”  
“有帮、别人做过吗？……自己呢？”  
“唔、你真的好棒、比洁西卡她们都、……！！！”  
像是终于忍无可忍了一般，柱身被用力捏了一下，然而终于得到回应的喜悦完全压过了些微的疼痛感，反而令人更兴奋了。  
“哈、嗯嗯、不愧是练剑的天才、………唔！……啊、果然很灵活、呢……”  
每每说得太过分了的时候，那只手都会有些报复性的捏一下以示警告，却又被他牢牢圈在掌心，只能无可奈何地承受着每一次挺动。  
他故意引导那被焐得温热的手指攀上柱身顶端，变本加厉地去戳刺磨蹭指缝间的敏感嫩肉。感受着对方羞恼躲避之间无意识地用修剪得极短的指甲抓挠过铃口，爽得头皮发麻。

第二次释放的时候，他或许是喊了奥兹华尔德的名字。  
暴露在阳光下的手掌重归安静，湿漉漉的掌心盈着一汪白液，五指脱力蜷曲着被拢在他的双手之中，沾染上同样的颜色。  
但这个人、这只手看起来仍然如此干净。  
究竟是为什么呢。

最后一个众所周知的事实：奥兹华尔德和蕾西长得有三分相像。  
毕竟是兄妹，有着一样的发色，同样狭长而显得有些锐利的眉眼。他甚至想过如果蕾西不是罪祸之子的话，是否也会有和奥兹华尔德如出一辙的紫色眼眸。  
这整个世界只有蕾西的温度、蕾西的歌、蕾西的话语是毋庸置疑的真实。也只有对蕾西的这份感情才是切实的存在，是维系着他在这世界上飘摇而不至于随波逐流的船锚，除此之外的一切都被掩在温和微笑和明快声线背后模糊不清。  
他戴面具实在太多，也太久了。连喜悦和悲伤都无从感受，只能依靠身体的本能表现做出反应。初次看见格连破碎的身体时他无法止住落泪，即使连他自己也不能分辨那究竟是演技还是真心，但眼泪从脸颊上滑落的触感是真实的。他所能确定的事实也就只能止步于此。  
这心脏处传来的细碎疼痛究竟是对蕾西的移情，还是他本意如此，又或者他从未真正分清过对那对兄妹的感情呢。

在那个下着雪的冬日，他同时失去了两个人。  
蕾西曾是他的全世界，是为了活下去而必需的存在。然而他的整个世界在那一天坠入深渊。  
而奥兹华尔德……奥兹华尔德也在那一天随着蕾西一起消失了。留下的只有格连。  
但此时此刻他掌中握住的这只手，毫无疑问，正是他所熟悉的“奥兹华尔德”。

  
◆◇◆ 

  
又一次在半夜感受到枕边重量的细微变化，杰克睁开眼，对着眼前熟悉的睡颜露出一个迷糊的笑容，凑过去在那双嘴唇上飞快地啄了一口。  
下一秒钟那颗头颅可能就会睁开紫色的眼睛跳起来逃跑。  
怀着这样的期待，他将挚友的头颅揽进怀中。

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jesus what did I do.........  
> Miranda Barma is not my middle name, I’m far too crazy for her.  
> Might be translated into English when I’m deadly bored.


End file.
